wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wispfate
This page is owned by Galax. Coding done by Dins. Do not steal the coding or the character. Name Artist Sashley Background Information Creator Galax Main Attribute Contradiction Elemental Attribute Fire / Ice Theme Animal Swan Theme Color Orange / Blue / Silver Theme Song "Do It Like This" by Daphne Willis / "Do Your Thing" by Basement Jaxx / "Dancing In The Dark" by Imagine Dragons / "Lone Digger" by Caravan Palace MBTI Personality text Character Information Age 16 in human years Gender Female Orientation Bisexual Occupation Performer Tribes SkyWings / IceWings Nicknames Wispy Goal To influence others to be themselves and do what they want to do / To be a role model for (especially young) dragons that need help finding themselves and who they are Residence Raised in the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom / Currently lives in Possibility Relatives Skyhawk (father), Snowbell (mother) Allies text Enemies text Likes Performing / both peaceful and pop music / swans / flat pebbles / the moon / waterfalls / tranquil places away from the stage / making her fans happy Dislikes text Powers and abilities Weak frostbreath/firebreath (more like steam?) Weapons Claws/ teeth / fire / frost-fire breath Love Interests Quiddity Quote text It's like one, two, what's the move I got two, three, follow me I got four, five, that's the vibe Like six, do it like this APPEARANCE Wispy is a graceful IceWing-SkyWing hybrid who represents the polar opposites, fire and ice, beautifully. She has a SkyWing body. Her wings are both SkyWing and IceWing. She has SkyWing headshape and horns, and IceWing spikes, tail, and scale pattern. Her coloration is unique and pretty. Her scales are pale blue. She has hints of pale yellow on the top of her head and on her neck. Her underbelly is a really light shade of gray, almost white. Her wing membranes fade from purple to pink and then to red. Her horns and spikes go from light blue to purple and then to red at the tip. She has heterochromic eyes. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is orangey-red. Being a performer, she has many costumes and flamboyant outfits. Crowns made of exquisite flowers, dazzling costumes with ornate designs, shining jewels decorating her limbs...she's one eye-catching dragon! I don't give a damn what the people say I'm gonna do it my, gonna do it my way I'm gonna let it all out, gonna do my thing PERSONALITY Just like her genetics and appearance, her personality is also contradicting.When she is alone, she loves to practice her performances in quiet locations with peaceful music. She likes things to be tranquil. Reading is a hobby of hers, along with studying nature and collecting flat pebbles. However, when she's in front of the big crowd at festivals and performances, she's passionate, loud, and enthusiastic. You would never have guessed she's a generally quiet dragon. Wispy only has a few close friends. They are friends that kept in touch since they were dragonets and went to Jade Mountain Academy. She is afraid that dragons only want to stick by her for her fame so they can say "I'm friends with a famous dragon! Look at me! I'm so cool!" She also has a girlfriend, Quiddity. They met before Wispy became popular. She often gets approached by fans and gives out many autographs daily. It doesn't bother her as much as it did when she started out her career as a performer. She likes knowing that she's idolized in a positive way and that she inspires so many dragons, both young and old. She's glad she can cater to both audiences and give a good show for any dragon of any age. If you ever wanna join me Baby I'll be dancing in the dark ABILITIES Wisp's hybridization causes her to have weak frostbreath. It's more like really cold steam, but it does have effects. Very minimal effects. She hardly needs to use it though, so she doesn't mind being incapacitated in the defense department. Baby can you move it round the rhythm Cause you know we're living in the fast lane Speed up, it ain't no game Just turn up all the beams when I come upon the scene HISTORY incoherent screeching Baby can you move it round the rhythm Cause you know we're living in the fast lane Speed up, it ain't no game Just turn up all the beams when I come upon the scene TRIVIA *She has a wide vocal range *Her music is mostly bright and exciting *She can play many instruments *History scrolls interest her *She's left-handed (taloned? clawed?) Baby can you move it round the rhythm Cause you know we're living in the fast lane Speed up, it ain't no game Just turn up all the beams when I come upon the scene RELATIONSHIPS Quiddity Quiddity is Wispfate's girlfriend. Wispy adores her and thinks she is amazing. When they first met in her songwriting spot, she felt something spark. Quiddity is very special to her and she loves her a lot. SHe hopes that they can be together forever. Skyhawk Skyhawk is Wispfate's father. Snowbell Snowbell is Wispfate's mother. Baby can you move it round the rhythm Cause you know we're living in the fast lane Speed up, it ain't no game Just turn up all the beams when I come upon the scene GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer)